


My Sun

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Angst, Confessions, F/F, Oneshot, Reveal, lilaweek, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: The baker's daughter became the sun in her sky. All the bright grins, gentle touches, and bubbling, infectious laughter sucked Lila in deeper and deeper. But just like Icarus before her, Lila flew to close to the sun. She wanted more.And that is when she got burned.





	My Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LilaWeek on tumblr.
> 
> If you enjoy, please consider leaving a review and making my day!

It had all started just like before. With a crush.

After the fallout with Adrien, Lila certainly hadn't expected anything so soon. But all it had taken was the little dimple at the corner of a smile and a pair of blue eyes so bright the sun would need shades, and Lila was a goner.

Marinette grew to be Lila's best friend before she could even blink, and then, before her heart could skip another beat, Lila found that crush growing into something more. 

The baker's daughter became the sun in her sky. All the bright grins, gentle touches, and bubbling, infectious laughter sucked Lila in deeper and deeper. But just like Icarus before her, Lila flew to close to the sun. She wanted more.

And that is when she got burned. 

They had been curled up together on the loft. Marinette had been chattering excitedly about her new design- a summer dress with lace overlay- and the words had slipped out unbidden from Lila's mouth.

Had she not been so shocked with herself, she might have been able to play it off as a platonic gesture. But seeing the dark brows rise above widening sapphire eyes, Lila felt her stomach lurching.

Panic had carried her feet down through the apartment and out the bakery before her ears could even hear the frantic shouts behind her.

Her heart and her boots did not slow until she made it down to the riverside. Hot tears of fear, embarrassment, and shame stung at her eyes. She hated herself in that moment. Hated herself for letting the words come out. Hated herself for being greedy.

She knew Marinette had feelings for Adrien. She knew that Marinette saw her as a friend. God, did she know. 

She kicked a pebble angrily into the river and let out a frustrated shout. 

She loved Marinette so much, and now her words would ruin everything. 

Lila slumped onto a bench, laying down and throwing an arm over her eyes to hide the hot, sticky tears. 

Distantly, she heard a fluttering noise. The gentle beating of delicate wings. The sound had grown fainter in her memories as months passed, but Lila recognized it with a start. 

She sat upright so quickly that her vision danced with black spots, but there, drifting lazily toward her was a familiar black butterfly. 

Lila's heart began to race. Panic bubbled up once more, and Lila scrambled back against the bench, her breath coming in short puffs as she relived her time as Volpina. 

The heady, overwhelming feeling that came with had drowned her once before, sweeping her into a riptide of jealousy, hatred, and power. She shivered. It was like an addiction, and Lila never wanted to invite such feelings into herself again. More than that, she feared what would happen to Marinette if she did. 

As Volpina, she had used Adrien as a pawn, her flirtation twisted into a dangerous game. She couldn't even imagine what would happen to Marinette when Hawkmoth controlled her again. 

The butterfly came closer still, but Lila found herself frozen in place. Her muscles twitched with the urge to run, but she was petrified. Her eyes slid shut and she sent a silent apology to Marinette while she waited for the inevitable to come.

The wing beats drew closer and closer, until suddenly, a loud noise came, and they stopped altogether.

Lila's eyes flickered open to find Marinette standing in front of her, with her back turned. Curious, Lila stood and leaned cautiously around the smaller girl, gasping when she caught sight of the black creature. 

Marinette had the akuma clutched in both hands, her eyes closed in concentration. Lila waited for Marinette to become an akuma, but after a minute of silence, Marinette opened her eyes and released a white butterfly into the afternoon sky. "Bye-bye little butterfly," she said in farewell.

And just like that, Lila's world turned upside down.


End file.
